Steam Dreams
by StarPhasing
Summary: He began to dance in her dreams, leading her body to betray her and crave his touch.


—

Better Than Dreams

 _Her heart was beating faster than it ever had, her body yearning for his. She felt his breath crawl along the sensitive skin of her neck, chills crawled up her spine. "Brittany…" He she wanted to hear him say her name again. She ran her fingers down his chest, pulling apart the buttons of his shirt to feel every muscle under the smooth skin of his chest._

 _He smirked against her lips, pushing her down against the pale pink comforter that covered her bed. She reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair as the heat of their bodies combined. He pulled his lips from her's, his face hovering inches over her._

 _Her blue eyes met his. As he tugged her loose, white tank top over her head, Brittany caught a devious excitement flashing in his expression. "We won't be needing that…" He chuckled as he tossed the discarder clothing to the floor. Brittany giggled, her eyes following the white fabric through the air._

 _The woman's giggled stopped in her throat as she felt his smooth lips connect with her collar bone and begin their descent down her body. His hands ran over her breasts and down to her thighs, stopping to hook under her legs. Brittany's back arched as she felt his lips tease her stomach, gasping as she felt his tongue slip down further._

 _"_ _I've always wondered what this would be like…" He said. She smirked, sitting up to look at him as he hovered between her thighs._

 _"_ _I guess it's time to find o-" Her voice turned into a moan as his lips slowly pressed against the space between her thighs. Brittany was a bit surprised, the man was good with his tongue._

 _Brittany couldn't believe the pleasure that began to course through her body. She whispered his name, her fingers gripping the bed sheets. "Alvin…"_

 _His fingers tickled along her calf, making their way-_

 ** _*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_**

Brittany shot up in her bed, the woman awoken by the loud sound of her alarm. A thin line of sweat had formed between her eyebrows. She reached over to slam her hand down to silence the invasive sound, her hand moving to clench her chest in hopes of calming her beating heart.

 _Oh my GOD_ , she though, catching her breath as her mind realized that the pleasure between her thighs was just a thought.

"… Weird dream?" Her sister Jeanette asked, her head popping into Brittany's room to check up on her.

Brittany rubbed her temples, taking an extra second to collect her thoughts. "Y-Yeah… It was weird for sure…" Brittany was confused. She had never once, NOT ONCE, thought of Alvin in that way. He was just so… So… Ew? Egotistical? Annoying? Alvin had been her best friend for years, nothing she thought would drip over into her sexual fantasies…

Jeanette chuckled, "You look like you've just seen a ghost, Britt." She turned to leave, stopping in the doorway. "Oh! We're going to be late! Remember?" Brittany shook her head, resulting in a long sigh from her sister. "We're meeting everyone for brunch?" Brittany rolled her eyes, shooing her sister out as she remembered agreeing to this.

Letting out a deep sigh, Brittany willed her legs to swing out of her bed. She walked to her bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. _What even was that? Alvin isn't…_ Even just thinking of his name brought a slight blush to her cheeks. She glared at her reflection, angered that her own body was betraying her. "How. Could. You." She jabbed her toothbrush at the mirror.

The brunette ran a hair brush through her hair, pulling the strands up into a quick ponytail. She pulled a few strands loose, letting them frame her face. Brittany quickly applied makeup, hoping it wouldn't show how flustered she was.

Quickly, Brittany slipped into her favorite pair of jeans. Rips ran up her thighs, the denim hugging her lean legs perfectly. Brittany stopped in front of her closet. There it was. The loose tank top she had on in her dream. "NOPE." She chucked the garment of clothing out of her view, settling on a grey crop top that tied in the front.

She slipped a pair of brown booties on, giving herself one final look in her mirror before hurrying to the front room to let Jeanette know she was ready.

"All set to go!" She said, looking around for her sister. "Jeanette?" She crossed her arms, annoyed that she had been so rushed. "In here!" She heard the voice coming from her sister's room. "Sorry… I'm not sure what to wear…" Brittany gave Jeanette an annoyed look.

"You just rushed me out of bed to get ready and you aren't even dressed?" Jeanette flashed her sister an apologetic smile, her glasses slipping down her nose as she chuckled nervously. Brittany waved her hand in the air, moving to pick up a light purple button up from the girl's floor pile. "This. This is IT."

Jeanette shrugged as she slipped the shirt onto her body. "Oh… Good eye, Brittany." Brittany gave her sister a knowing glance, "Shall we?" Brittany grabbed her keys to her car, flinging her purse over her shoulder.

"So…" Jeanette said, her eyes sliding to Brittany in the drivers seat. "So… What?" Brittany said, knowing her sister was going to ask about her dream. "Did you have a bad dream? You woke up so flustered… A-Are you okay?" Brittany felt her palms get sweaty against the wheel, "It definitely wasn't too bad…" Brittany cleared her throat, trying her best to end the conversation.

"Was Alvin in it?" Brittany's eyes widened, her head snapping towards Jeanette, "What?! What would you say that? I-I mean maybe? I… Don't really remember." Oh. He was definitely in it.

Jeanette held her hands up defensively, a sheepish smile on her face, "No reason, Brittany! You just said his name, so I was curious…" Brittany blushed, pulling into a parking space. "Ooooooh… Oh… That type of dream, hmmmm?" Jeanette wiggled her eyebrows, catching onto her sister's behavior.

"Jean, it was just a dream alright? Don't get any ideas or," Jeanette still had that dumb look on her face. "Was it at least good? It's been awhile since you've had any man action…" Brittany shrugged, "I never kiss and tell. My dream. My business." Jeanette pouted playfully, accepting defeat as she stepped out of Brittany's car.

—-

"And that's why I'm sure I won't make it into medical school…" Simon droned on about his recent test, thinking he no longer had a chance at one of the top schools. "Ah," Alvin said from across the table, "C'mon Si. One test doesn't mean it's the end." The others nodded, expressing their agreements.

Brittany would have joined if she wasn't distracted by Alvin's arms… _Hm… And his lips and…_ She shook her head, taking a sip from her mimosa before taking a deep breath. _Are you fucking kidding me. I can't even make it through lunch with him now?_ "Right, Britt?" _I mean, he is hot. Right? Ew. Did I just call Alvin hot?_ "Brittany?" _He is something though… He.._ "Brittany!" Alvin said, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Hm what? Yeah yeah. Medical school… Yeah," Brittany said quietly. All of the eyes were on her, silence had settled over the table. She looked around, sinking back into her chair. "What…"

Theodore chuckled, "We were asking if you were going to make it tonight? It's the bakeries opening and we'll have live music…" Brittany felt a blush crawls to her cheeks. "I could pick you up? Jeanette said she's going with Eleanor," Alvin offered.

Brittany shifted her gaze to his, doing her best to keep her eyes from sliding to any other part of his body. She caught a brief glimpse of her sister wiggling her brows, a joke Brittany would slap her for layer. "Pick me up? Sure. Yeah sounds good." She directed her attention back to her food, Alvin giving her a confused look before dropping the subject.

Jeanette cleared her throat, "Anyway, I'm super excited about the opening. I'm sure it's going to be amazing!" Simon nodded in agreement, Eleanor giving him a big smile.

Alvin leaned over to Brittany, "You good? What's up?" He whispered. She did her best to shove the feeling of his breath against her ear out of her mind. "Oh, I'm great. Don't even worry. Just a little tired, okay?" She gave him her best smile, knowing he didn't buy it.

—-

"I don't know, Jean." Brittany signed as she stared at the fan on Jeanette's ceiling, "I couldn't even make it through lunch without thinking of that dream…" Jeanette was digging through her closet, trying to find a dress she hoped would catch Simon's attention.

"Maybe it's a sign," the brunette said, "A sign that you should climb that boy like tree." Brittany chuckled, her blue eyes rolling in annoyance.

"Aha!" Jeanette celebrated as she pulled a blue dress from her closet. She slipped into it, asking her sister to zip it on. "Brittany, listen. Maybe these feelings will pass and you'll go back to hating Alvin and everything will just be… Normal? But I don't think it would hurt to explore…" She smirked, "I've been waiting years for this to happen anyway."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Mhm. Easier said than done." Jeanette gave her sister a quick hug, hurrying out to meet Eleanor in the parking lot.

—-

 _His lips were between her thighs, kissing up the space that made her moan his name and beg for more. "Alvin… Oh…" She heard him chuckle, pulling his mouth to trail it back up her body. "I didn't find you to be the vocal type," there was that smirk again. Brittany mirrored his expression, "You make it hard to be quiet…" Her words made his grin widen._

 _He moved his arms from under her thighs, placing one on her breast, his lips back on her's. She felt the weight of his body lower onto her, a gasp slipping past her lips as he pinched her nipple playfully. His lips moved to her ear, taking her lobe between them as he nibbled softly._

 _Alvin moved his hand between her legs, exploring more than she had anticipated. "Say my name…" He whispered huskily. She obeyed, her lips moaning his name, "Alvin…" She felt him smirk against her hot skin, a feeling of disappointment as he moved his hand back up her body._

 _"_ _You ready? You feel ready," He said before he slipped his tongue into her mouth, his hips pressing between her thighs. It was close. She felt him push against her entrance, his hips pushing into her and then-_

 ** _*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_**

Brittany jolted awake from her nap. "Shit… Shit shit shit…" She said, running to the door as she swung it open. "You ready?" It was Alvin. The man who had just been about to… "No…" She said, her voice cracking, "I-I fell asleep. Come in! I'll be quick."

Alvin smiled, stepping into the entry way of her apartment. "Sleep well? You seem flustered." He chuckled, watching Brittany run around as she collected her things. _You could say that… Oh god his hands. I bet he's great with them…_ "Just this dream I keep having. It's… Different…" She slipped into her room to change.

"Different?" Alvin asked loudly so she could hear, his tall form leaning against the countertop. Brittany paused. _How am I going to get around this…_ She zipped up her favorite black heals, her tight skirt and red crop top showing more than she had hoped. _Oh well. Too late to be modest._

"Yeah, different. But I'm not complaining!" She said. _I actually wouldn't mind taking another nap… It was just getting good_. Alvin laughed, the sound dying as Brittany left her room.

He cleared his throat, his blue eyes running up and down her figure. "You look great… I mean almost as good as me, but close…" Brittany blushed, quickly brushing it off with a wave of her hand. "It's not too much?" Alvin shook his head, "I'm not going to complain if you want to show that much…" His voice was playful. She nudged his arm, wanting to leave.

"What a gentleman. C'mon," he followed, his hand on her lower back. She wished it was lower.

—-

The music at the bakery was a bit loud. Brittany and Alvin made their way through the larger than expected crowd. "Lots of people," Alvin said, close to her ear. Brittany closed her eyes, trying to keep her mind off of how he whispered in her dreams. She nodded.

Brittany spotted Simon, grabbing Alvin's hand to pull him in the right direction. "You guys made it!" Simon said, greeting the two of them. "Wouldn't miss it!" Alvin said.

"Oh! Brittany, there you are!" Eleanor pushed through a group of girls, rolling her eyes as Theodore pleaded to be saved from them. Brittany chuckled, the poor man was never good with attention.

Just as Brittany went to greet her sister, Theodore announced that he was beginning his speech. Eleanor gasped excitedly, her attention focused on the man behind the podium.

Brittany felt the crowd begin to gather around, Alvin bumping into her. "Sorry…" He said, his hands resting on her hips.

A half hour past and the crowd began to thin. Theodore thanked everyone for coming, the man seemed like he was ready to get home. "Hey…" She felt his words tickle her ear, "want to get going? I want to beat this crowd… We can tell Theodore he did great tomorrow." His lips were close to her ear and all she could think about was the feeling of them on her skin.

"Yeah", she said, waving to Jeanette and Eleanor as she turned to walk through the crowd, "let's get going."

—-

The two sat in Brittany's room, laughing as Alvin made a joke of all of the random girls and Eleanor's annoyance. Brittany laughed, her body leaning into Alvin's on the bed, his arm snaked around her shoulders. _Has he always been this fun?_ The laughter died down, the two sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Brittany?" She looked at him, "hm?" He paused, shaking his head. "Nothing. Never mind." She rolled her eyes, nudging him, "Tell me!" Her fingers began to tickle him, a thing they have done since they were kids. Alvin was surprisingly ticklish. "Stop! Stoppppp!"

He laughed, grabbing her wrists as he pinned them to the bed. Brittany's mind flashed to her dreams. _Oh. No. Oh no._ She swallowed, Alvin's laughter dying down as he realized he had her pinned.

His body hovered over her's, his blue eyes searching her's The two didn't exchange words. He lowered his lips to hers, a soft, quick kiss. Brittany closed her eyes, opening hers to and him watching her, searching for confirmation.

Without hesitating, Brittany freed her arms and pulled his face back down to hers. That lit the fire that had been building between the both of them for the past couple of years. One of his hands was against the back of her neck, pressing her lips harder against his. His other hands snaked down her body, running over her hips as it slid her skirt off.

Brittany tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head and only breaking their kiss for a few seconds. Her shirt went next. His hands worked on her breasts and body, exploring more than they had in her dreams. She sat up, moving her own hands to quickly unzip his jeans.

She was back on her back, arching as his hands moved between her legs. He kissed her like he had been waiting his whole life. She moaned against his lips as his fingers slide between her inner thighs, his name mixing with her breathing. "Alvin…" He smiled against her lips, breaking the kiss to look down on her.

"You sure…" She smirked at him, biting her bottom lip before pulling his lips back to hers. Alvin groaned at her response, a sound that she would grow to love. He spread her thighs further apart, pressing his forehead against hers as he pushed into her.

Brittany moaned as pleasure danced through her body, a feeling she had only known from her dreams. He moved in her, slowly at first as they both adjusted to the rhythm. "Brittany…" her name left his lips. She cussed from the pleasure as he picked up the pace. _Better than my dreams…_


End file.
